1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for wireless power reception.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome an increase in inconveniences of wired power supplies, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to an explosive increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles, mobile devices, and the like. One of wireless power transmission technologies uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source device configured to supply a power, and a target device configured to receive the supplied power.